Friday Nights
by Snow Flake Falling From Sky
Summary: Orihime; not the innocent girl you always thought she was. Her and Ichigo have been together for 2 years but does he know what she's been doing behind his back? IchiHime one-sided, UlquiHime.
1. Friday Night

So me and my friend had been talking today and during the conversation I had a story idea for another Ulqui-Hime one-shot. I just wonder how something like this could've popped in my head while we were talking about what to name my new Kitten xD

**A/N: **Some of you might be wondering why I'm reposting this story as it's own Three-Shot. Because I don't like putting a whole bunch of Drabbles into one whole big story. It kind of annoys me. So I'm just going to put this as its own story.

**Summary: Orihime; not the innocent girl you always thought she was. Her and Ichigo have been together for 2 years but does he know what she's been doing behind his back? IchiHime one-sided, UlquiHime.**

**Warning: Rated M for Lemon.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach and its Characters.**

**Song: Don't Shoot Me Annie Oakley - Watchout! There's Ghosts!**

**Enjoy(:**

* * *

><p><em>I like where this conversation's going<em>  
><em>You act like you didn't see this coming<em>  
><em>Oh, and I've been so alone<em>  
><em>This window in my mind is broken<em>  
><em>Like shattered glass, it's been so long<em>  
><em>Since we've even had a moment to talk<em>  
><em>So let me pull you close, and oh, I'll show you<em>  
><em>Yeah I'll show you what he's not<em>

There was a soft knock on the front door. Ichigo would be working the entire night as he always did every Friday. Orihime stood from her laying position on her bed and exited the room to go downstairs. She answered the door and a large smile appeared on her face when she saw who it was.

Those emerald jewels were drilling holes through her as they gazed at each other. Orihime took the pale hand and pulled the man into her house. She turned and closed the door with her foot before she began to lead the green eyed man up the stairs of her three story house and into the guest room. (A/N Why would she use the room her and Ichigo shared? He would be able to tell there had been another man in his room.)

Once they stepped foot in the guest room, their hands immediately began to make contact with each others bodies. Ulquiorra had Orihime up against the wall, hands pinning her hips still. Orihime's frantic hands were unbuttoning the buttons on her partners shirt. That shirt slid so easily off his shoulders and down to his arms. He had to move his hands from her hips to allow the shirt to fall to the floor. Too bad once his hands left her hips, Orihime began to push Ulquiorra backwards to the bed.

Once Ulquiorra fell flat on his back on the bed, he watched as Orihime climbed on top of his body, seductively, placing her legs on either side of his hips. He then took her arm, pulled her down and planted a kiss on her kiss, followed by the corner of her lips before he settled with a sloppy kiss to her lips which she automatically returned. She sighed with glee when they finally shared their kiss. _Once. _Only once a week could these two share their love for one another.

Ulquiorra's hands ripped Orihime's night gown from her body, very happy to see that she wore nothing underneath. Orihime smiled softly once she saw that lust in Ulquiorra's eyes. After a few more seconds, she pulled away from the kiss,

"I missed you." She kissed him again.

"Is that so," Ulquiorra started. "I guess I could say I missed you as well. Especially your smile, those eyes, your voice, _your gorgeous body._"

He mentioned those last words in such a voice that Orihime couldn't help but feel more turned on from where she started.

Ulquiorra's eyes peeked a quick glance at the wall clock that read 10:37 PM.

"Ichigo won't be home until 6 in the morning. We have all the time we need." She said.

Orihime roamed her hands down Ulquiorra's pale, muscular torso. Her finger tips lightly grazed his sensitive skin before she reached the denim pants. She noticed the bulge that strained against Ulquiorra's tight pants. She smiled softly before she began to softly rub his erection through his pants.

Ulquiorra hissed softly. His hands moved down to his pants and unbuttoned his pants before unzipping them. He grabbed the hand that was teasing him through his pants and guided it through the denim, even below the fabric he wore under his jeans.

Not to Orihime's surprise, she found her lover's erection already rock hard. She began to slowly pump his shaft, hand still in pants as she listened his breathing become heavy. She surpassed the giggle that was building in her throat as she watched Ulquiorra desperately try to remove his pants. She pulled her hand out and used both hands to pull the two fabrics off at the same time.

Ulquiorra let out a small moan as the air hit his member. Orihime continued her previous actions, pumping Ulquiorra's shaft but this time much faster.

"You're such a tease." Ulquiorra mentioned, allowing his hips to thrust upwards into Orihime's hand.

Orihime let a smile show for a mere second before it disappeared.

"I know." she agreed.

She then kissed Ulquiorra and climbed ontop of him. She took his erection and placed the tip at her entrance and when she felt the tip she immediately sank down, moaning as she was filled. Orihime placed her hands on Ulquiorra's chest, allowing the lost feeling to return to her body. Within the next few seconds, she raised herself before she sunk back down.

Ulquiorra's erection soon disappeared all within Orihime's warmth. He groaned as he was engulfed with that heat once again. He grabbed his lover's hips and he guided her, up and down.

Orihime released sensual moans as an orgasm ripped through her. She laid down ontop of an unsatisfied Ulquiorra who soon began to thrust upwards into Orihime. Her cries were muffled as her head was pressed into Ulquiorra's chest.

It never lasted long for the two. Having to wait 7 days to pleasure each other it was nearly impossibly to hold back release. Ulquiorra started a fast pace as usual and he could feel his peak coming to an end.

He wanted to treasure such a moment, a moment he would not be able to have for another long, tiresome week. He flipped their bodies over in a quick second, all movements pausing. Orihime kissed his lips, sensually and Ulquiorra began his sudden pace, his thrusts never slowing.

And just like that. The needed release he craved soon washed over him as whiteness blocked out his view of sight. Orihime followed behind shortly during the midst of Ulquiorra's release. Her walls tightened around the man's member, squeezing him harshly as another orgasm hit.

It was only a few seconds of pleasure but even the 7 day wait was worth it. Ulquiorra looked down at his lover who was already fast asleep. He removed himself from her warmth and laid beside her, cuddling her in a tight hug.

He set his alarm for 5:40 AM.

That alarm rang loud in the couples ears. They both groaned before a pale arm reached out and hit the alarm on the "Snooze" button. Ulquiorra rolled over, his eyes fluttered opened as he realized his time with Orihime will soon come to an end.

He shook the body that lay beside him and a groan could be heard. He leaned down and softly kissed Orihime's lips before he stood from the bed and began to return his clothing to his body. Doing so, he hadn't realized the red head who laid awake, staring.

"It's already time for you to go?" She asked in a soft whisper.

"I'm afraid so. If only the time we had together could be longer." He said, slipping on his shoes.

"I'll miss you."

"As will I but it cannot be helped. Perhaps when the right moment comes, fate will allow us to be together forever."

His feet dragged him towards the bed where his lover still lie, naked, and he placed the last kiss of the day on her lips. She immediately returned the kiss, her arms wrapping around his neck.

He slowly pulled back, "I must go. He'll be here soon," he said, glancing at the clock that read 5:53 AM "..we do not want to be caught."

She simply nodded. Her eyes followed the man who was now exiting out of the door. She sighed.

She picked up her scattered clothes and carried them to the bathroom which was located across the hall. She glanced out the window, a black figure was just able to be seen in the darkness.

She turned away and began to run herself a warm bath. She wouldn't want to be a mess for when her boyfriend arrived.

_He was already half way down the street when he saw the orange car drive by him. The man driving gave him a quick glance before returning his eyes back to the road._

_Ulquiorra frowned in disgust. _

_That man, he could see Orihime everyday,_

_hold her,_

_kiss her,_

_love her.._

_And what could he do?_

_All of the above, once a week.._

The front door of the house opened and closed. Orihime turned off the running water and stepped into the bath.

Foot steps could be heard and the bathroom door opened to reveal Orihime's boyfriend.

"I thought I told you not to wait for me to come home." he said.

"I can't help it. I missed you." She responded, a small smirk playing her lips.

And that door closed and he approached the tub, already discarding his shirt.

"I guess it can't be helped.."

* * *

><p>Before you all start going around and yelling "Orihime is such a slut!" I want you to realize something. Orihime has every reason for doing this to Ichigo for reasons you will find out in the next part of this. When I started making this I didn't know where to go with it and hopefully it's not too bad for your liking. I'd like to have the second and final part up by the end of this weekend.<p>

Your flames will be used for the barbeque I'm having this Saturday.

-Cat.


	2. Her Plan

Hey everyone, Friday Nights is almost to its end and I'm hoping it'll be done and over with by the end of tonight.

**Warnings: There is a very light lemon. It's straight to the point and there's no limey build up.**

**Song: Save Your Heart - Mayday Parade**

Enjoy!

* * *

><p><em>Save your heart for someone who leaves you breathless<br>And I know that you're scared_

_Save your heart for someone that's worth dying for_  
><em>Don't give it away<em>  
><em>Torn apart, never getting what you've been crying for<em>  
><em>It's always the same<em>

Orihime laid beside Ichigo in their bed as he lay on his side, snoring loudly. She was annoyed and they were both several inches apart from each other. It was like this every time they had sex. Once she had faked her orgasm, Ichigo would immediately come and fall onto his side as sleep took over his senses. Then Orihime would lay awake, completely unsatisfied.

She heard a soft vibrating sound coming from the night stand next to the bed. She reached over his sleeping form and grabbed his phone. It was a text message and a picture of Rukia showed up. Anger immediately radiated off of her. She flipped open the phone and read the text slowly.

_Hey hon, I had a lot of fun tonight..I hope we can do that again soon. _

She was pissed off. That _bitch _was the reason her and Ichigo's relationship was going straight down the damn toilet. Once Ichigo stepped out on her with Rukia behind her back she went to the first person she could find. Her best friend, Ulquiorra. Things soon took their their toll and even though she didn't want to, she ended up sleeping with Ulquiorra one night. She felt dirty, like a _slut. _However, once she remembered.._Ichigo had been stepping out with my **BEST FRIEND **for nearly a year. He deserves it.._

She smirked wickedly and she replied to the text in a way she knew Ichigo would.

_Me too. Come over tomorrow night around 8? Orihime wont be home._

She knew it was a lie. Ichigo would be surprised when he saw his whore over tomorrow night. Secretly, she would also be home. Again the phone vibrated indicating a new text.

_Sure ;) Can't wait.._

She read it and she frowned with anger and then she kept in her laugh. She erased all of the text messages and placed the cell phone on the night stand how she found it. Orihime laid back down and hugged Ichigo from behind in a mocking gesture, something she knew Rukia did to him after having sex. She closed her eyes.

_Ahh. Tomorrow's gonna be a funnn day. _She thought before the darkness took over.

o.o

"I'll be back on later on tonight. Maybe around midnight, I'm not sure. The bakery is pretty busy today, you know?" Orihime said.

"Yeah.." Ichigo said, not really interested.

"I'll see you tonight.." She said, kissing his cheek.

"Love you." He mentioned it, purposely forgetting the 'I'.

"Me too." And she walked out the door.

Orihime flipped open her cell phone, the time reading 3:45 PM. She had a lot of time before she went back home. So she decided she'd spend a few hours at Ulquiorra's. She knew that they had 6 more days but she didn't care. She even knew Ichigo was very suspicious. He knew that she never worked on Saturdays..

She opened the door to her small, red car and sat in the drivers seat. She wasted no time putting the keys in the ignition and fastening her seat belt. In seconds, she was down the street in the direction of the big white colored house, just mere minutes away from hers.

She pulled into the curved drive way and was over joyed when she saw the green car outside. She unbuckled her seat belt and opened the door, jumping out excitedly. She jogged to the door and without knocking, since she didn't need to, she opened the door. She eyed over the entire living room until she saw a figure in the corner in a chair, a book covering his face.

Ulquiorra's eyes scanned over the last sentence of the page before placing the book mark on the page. He closed the book and looked at the orange haired beauty in front of him.

"Why're you here?" He asked.

She walked over to him, smiling softly. "What? No 'Hi Honey.'?" She said, sitting in his lap.

"I'm sorry" he said, wrapping his arms around her. He knelt his head down to her ear. "Hey, sweetheart."

She smiled and kissed him. Once she pulled away, she had a serious face.

"Rukia's coming over tonight." She said, slightly upset.

"What does that have to do with me?" He said, not interested.

"I want you to come over while she's there. I'll be there, neither of them know it though." She explained. "I'm ending it for good tonight.."

Those words got his attention. "Say no more. I'll be there. As long as I have you to myself now."

"Of course. After tonight, I'm yours and only yours. I even have news that'll surprise you.." She trailed off. "I can't tell you until we're all together though.."

"I don't mind. I can wait. Now, is that the only reason you came by? You could've called me, you know." He said, expectantly.

"You _know _that's not the only reason why I came here."

"Well than _Ms. _Inoue, please tell me why we're still downstairs sitting in this chair?" He asked.

"Hmm..I don't know." She said, grinning big.

Ulquiorra picked her up and headed up the stairs to his bedroom. He kicked open the door, mentally checking that he should get that fixed. He threw her gently down on the bed and smirked when she made a finger gesture for him to come closer...

o.o

He thrusted into the sweat glistened body below him, slowly. It'd been too long since he and Orihime had just made love. Their friday nights together had always been wild sex, nothing more..the both of them having missed feeling each others touches. She let out a soft moan before begging.

"Please, ...faster."

He complied to her wishes, pulling out slowly and then pushed back with a slightly quicker thrust. They both enjoyed doing this. Having slow and soft sex, _making love_. Sure it was never really as pleasurable as a quick and hard fuck, but both found their orgasms to be more intense when they made love. Ulquiorra lifted one of Orihime's legs, resting it on his shoulder as his length went further into her than before.

He brushed his lips gently against hers before he gently pushed their lips together in a passionate kiss. He licked her bottom lip, looking for permission to enter. With a soft thrust into Orihime's tight wall, her mouth opened slightly as a moan escaped. Ulquiorra's tongue slipped into her mouth, brushing against her top row of teeth, the roof of her mouth and then settling upon its target.

Their tongues twirled together as Ulquiorra began to pick up his slow pace but maintaining his gentle thrusts. Orihime's hips raised meeting each one of Ulquiorra's movements, her moans growing louder by the second. Ulquiorra pushed the leg resting on his shoulder back down to the bed. He wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her up to him and she wrapped her arms around him.

Ulquiorra laid down onto the bed and gave Orihime a look that she had seen many times before. His look was desperate, needy, lustful and he breathed out the words "Ride me."

She gave him a small smile before leaning up, pressing her hands against his chest. She rose her hips easy before slowly going back down. Orihime liked to be ontop, _a lot_. She didn't know a great reason why but she did enjoy teasing her lover by picking a rather slow pace.

Ulquiorra loved to watch her moving ontop of him, moaning out his name everytime she'd reached a part inside of her. He placed one hand on her hip, fighting his urge to thrust into her. He knew she liked it when she was the only one doing the work. He grabbed her hand, intertwining their fingers with his free hand and gasped softly when she squeezed around him.

She squeezed Ulquiorra's hand, her orgasm rippling through her and she slouched forward, her breathes coming in long huffs. She stared into Ulquiorra eyes and untwined their fingers, placing her hands on his shoulders and leaning down slightly.

He brought his knees up and began to thrust into her, searching for his own release which came more faster than usual. His hands gripped Orihime's hips hard enough to leave bruises and let out a struggled cry, releasing inside of her.

She leaned her head on his shoulder, moaning at the lost feeling when he pulled out of her. He wrapped his around her backside, turning them to the side.

"I love you." He whispered against her ear.

_Save your heart for someone that's worth dying for.._

She whispered how much she loved him back, finally realizing she'd been saving her heart for the man right in front of her..

o.o.o

**D'Aaaaw, So damn _CHEESEY_! I Know! And guess what everyone? I have survived Hurricane Irene :D! In the middle of typing up the next chapter of 7 Digits (which was _supposed _to be out 2 days ago) my internet decided to make me angry and cut off on me, making me lose all of my work. And who would've thought it would be RIGHT in the middle of me saving it? GOD, I hate Technology T_T!**

**Next chapter out soon, I swear (last and final chapter, BTW.) Ugh, hopefully I get this one-shot I've been writing out and then I will finally finish the next chapter of 7 Digits for everyone. Hopefully I can get this all finished because, My job was DESTROYED. HAH! I am unemployed. (Not really a bad thing, I still live under my moms house hold. xD)**

**Alright everyone. Look forward to my updates because I will be doing them a lot. I'll finish that one-shot I'm working on and get started on 7 digits. **

**Flames will be laughed at. I don't care about your hate mail, nuff said.**

**-Cat(:**


End file.
